<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hpss】2 by shanxianyue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879477">【hpss】2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxianyue/pseuds/shanxianyue'>shanxianyue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxianyue/pseuds/shanxianyue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hpss】2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利抬起头，像刚咬了一颗汁水饱满的果实，甜美的汁液溅湿了他的唇角，连手上也亮晶晶的闪着水润的光，他不在意的舔干净。黑暗中只能听到滋滋的水声和急促的吸气，高峰过后斯内普骤然从他身上跌落，他用右臂盖住双眼，露出来的半张脸上看不出表情，哈利盯了他一会儿，他拉下斯内普的手臂，斯内普的眼睛也是闭着的，黑青色的睫毛纠缠在一起，他的眼睑下流着一丝水痕，哈利的眼神从洋洋得意又变成了不满，他大声吵嚷：“挡着有什么用，反正你都瞎了。”<br/>斯内普没法辩驳，他的表情掺杂着痛苦与情欲释放后的快乐，哈利的手捧住他的脸，湿润的体液抹到了他的脸上。斯内普迟钝的低着头，直到另一个物体擦过他的脸颊，那股腥气往他的脑子里钻，他惊恐的向后躲闪，整个人向上缩试图避开，无意间把自己逼进了死角。哈利恶意的用龟头蹭过他的嘴唇，压着他的脑袋向墙壁上撞，斯内普发出一声闷哼，齿关咬的死紧，什么也看不见，他的睫毛慌张的抖，哈利拍拍他的脸，“礼尚往来，好好舔。”他挺了几下腰，斯内普还是闭着嘴，他失去耐心，威胁道，“张嘴，你要是敢咬，我就把你扒光了扔到外面被人轮奸。”<br/>没等几秒，一个高热的容器含住了他的龟头。没想到效果会这么好，哈利若有所思，决定以后用这个多吓吓他。<br/>他用另一只手奖励似的摸了摸斯内普的头发，像摸一只正在发春的母猫。斯内普的嘴张地圆圆的，他越进越深，粗壮的柱身没入大半就到了喉咙口。吃不下全部，斯内普用手掌推拒着哈利的腹部，他不敢用力，生怕把人惹的发狂。哈利狠狠贯了两下，湿热的软肉压着菇头捻转，斯内普的口水流到下巴，喉口抽搐着舔弄，连气都上不来，转头发出呜咽的哭声。哈利意识到他无法全部吞进去，但他还计较着白天的事，仍压着斯内普向里挺动，直到斯内普的叫声越发绝望，他才稍稍撤出，闷声闷气道：“跟你说过很多次了，我讨厌你对我摆脸色。”<br/>他的语气听起来很委屈，像是斯内普做了什么对不起他的事。他捏着斯内普的下巴，将肉具从头至尾在他的舌面上蹭了一遍，腥苦的精液落在舌面上，斯内普的手指紧紧蜷起来，脸上被粗糙的毛发磨的发红。<br/>哈利弄了个够本，才将阴茎从他的嘴中抽出来，斯内普撑在床上咳嗽，浓稠的白液从唇边流出来。哈利好心情拉着斯内普的脚腕把他重新扯回床中间，眼睛无意间瞥向他双腿间，原来刚才他被逼着口交，自己也敏感的又流了一腿。<br/>哈利怪异的笑了，他的手顺着敏感的大腿滑到斯内普的臀部，肉鼓鼓的臀部充盈着他的双手，他粗暴的揉捏两下，像掰一颗丰满的肉桃子一样分开他的屁股。坚硬的龟头顶着阴蒂弄，斯内普浑身抖了一下，却没吭声。穴腔内还是肿的，异物的进入对他来说太过残酷了，但习惯了粗暴对待的部位却仿佛很欢欣，皱缩着向内吮着光滑的肉棱。哈利抽动了几次，穴口一收一缩的咬紧了，逐渐吞下对它来说过大的异物。<br/>“呃……呜……”斯内普拽着哈利的头发，双腿失去力气。他连叫也叫不出，偶尔吐出的呻吟也是破碎的，他被动的体会着被入侵的痛苦，那根东西挤开缩在一处的内壁，像烙铁一样往他身体里钻。太痛太满，他的挣扎逐渐激烈起来，就连刚才被压着头强迫舔男人的阴茎也没让他如此激动。哈利单手握住他的手腕，斯内普的挣扎在他面前不堪一击，大阴唇被撑开了，两片薄薄的肉片泛着白失去弹性，斯内普在他身子底下喊痛，哈利不理会他，床上是他的战场，斯内普叫的越大声越好，他享受这种压迫的快乐——没什么比看见自己曾经的教授哭喊着向他求饶更刺激他的神经的了。<br/>“我要……我要杀了你……”斯内普似乎失去了神智，不然不会连这种话都说得出来。哈利怜悯的摸了摸他溃散的双眼，没什么可生气的，他的鸡巴还插在斯内普的阴道里呢，最初他总是很不解的想搞明白斯内普到底是怎么想的，他救了他，照顾他，要求的回报的只是一点点身体上的酬劳。但随着时日推进，他不再纠结于此，无论斯内普怎么想，也不会改变他的想法。也许得不到斯内普的配合，但这并不是什么要紧事，他准备了一些无伤大雅的药，关键时刻足以瓦解斯内普的意志。<br/>哈利定了定神，那个洞像发情的蛇一样缠他的肉棒，他痛快的贯进去，龟头碰到了一处更柔嫩的小口。斯内普难掩痛苦的叫起来，哈利咬着牙顶弄，一阵一阵的湿液淌过他的阴茎，趁着斯内普张开嘴，他津津有味的去尝他的舌头。宫口扛不住快速的攻击，露出一个细嫩的缝隙，哈利牟足了劲插进去，那里更加软而紧致，四面八方的挤压着他。<br/>斯内普的喉结蠕动，几乎是哭叫的哽咽着，哈利粗暴的干他，龟头碾压过内壁，把他的子宫都插的变了形。小阴蒂贴着柱身挪动，扯的斯内普又痛又爽，硕大的肉棒一再插弄他的穴心，有种要被捣烂的惊惧。<br/>他的眼泪还是掉了下来，哈利尽数舔去了，湿热的舌头像野狗一样灼烧过他的面颊。<br/>下半身传来扑哧扑哧的水声，哈利顶一下他就要向上窜一下，粗糙的阴毛摩擦娇嫩的穴口，连腿根都磨红了。这样粗暴的性交是家常便饭，男人拖着他的下半身干穴，好像他是一个被征用的性玩具，被人扯开双腿往死里干。<br/>强悍的肉棒散发出高热，湿的泥泞的腿间合不拢，斯内普的腿架在哈利肩膀上，浑身上下都在流水。<br/>“好疼……轻点……”<br/>他十分迷茫的向入侵者求饶，吃不消接连不断的快感，连痛苦都让他有高潮的迹象。肉穴间满溢出淫水，床单湿透了，哈利在他体内横冲直撞，面目有种可怖的狰狞。<br/>滚烫而持久的热液射进来时，斯内普只是抽动着，声音很细弱。哈利伏在他身上痛痛快快的射精，腰部耸动着慢慢抽插，精液占据了子宫内每一寸。<br/>射精后的肉棒也足以把斯内普塞满，他的表情木讷而呆滞，他很少有这样乖顺的时候，哈利趴在他身上，忍不住亲热的舔了舔他的嘴唇。<br/>他的手在斯内普身上四处游动，最后停在了小腹处，哈利露出一个甜蜜的笑容，不由得想：不知道会不会有一颗种子，已经在这里发芽了呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>